RSASS
The RSASS is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The RSASS appears in "Eye of the Storm", with a variation of a Hybrid Sight and suppressor. It is the only sniper rifle that has the Hybrid Sight attached, though this is applicable to single player only. It is also seen unsilenced and without the Hybrid Sight attachment later in the level. The RSASS is also the starting weapon in "Blood Brothers" which Yuri and Soap use to help Price. It can also be found and used in the mission "Stronghold". Multiplayer The RSASS is a sniper rifle unlocked at level 44 in Multiplayer. It has the highest magazine capacity and lowest recoil among sniper rifles, making it the most user friendly weapon in this category. This, however, comes to the cost of having the lowest damage too, although this shouldn't be too problematic since the two hit kill requirement is relatively easy to achieve, since consecutive shots are more manageable with this weapon. Playing Hardcore game types will also mitigate the damage, and in fact makes it one of the better sniper rifles, considering the fire rate and magazine size. One other minor disadvantages is that when spawning with the RSASS, the player receives only one spare magazine instead of the default two. However, due to the RSASS's high magazine size, one still spawns with more ammo than with all other sniper rifles. The Suppressor is a great choice, the RSASS already takes two shots to kill and works well with Assassin Pro. The Variable Scope is also good, as it adds versatility to the weapon, allowing to hit targets easily at any range. The ACOG Scope, on the other hand, is useful if one wants to use the RSASS up close. Extended Mags has varying degrees of use depending on the player, it can be used just to have more starting ammunition, it can used if the person has a very fast trigger finger or if the player needs to eliminate large groups of enemies in short spaces of time where reloading in between would not be possible. The Variable scope is of questionable value on the RSASS, although it can turn the RSASS into a deadly long-range marksman rifle if the player is good at getting headshots and its lower zoom setting can be used in a pinch against players armed with more close quarter oriented weaponry, however it may be considered a waste of an attachment, for those seeking a stealth set-up, or a close quarter based rifle. The RSASS has key advantages over the Dragunov which includes a larger magazine size, faster reload times and more starting and maximum ammunition. However, the Dragunov is unlocked earlier than the RSASS, and has the mobility of Assault Rifles while the RSASS has LMG mobility. However, the Dragunov has been buffed, allowing for the Dragunov to have a lower recoil pattern than the RSASS. This patch was released for Xbox and PlayStation. Because the MK14 has such high damage, it may be advisable to use it over the RSASS with ACOG because it also has a 20 round magazine and will kill in two to three shots. It also has a smaller hipfire spread, making it more capable in CQC. The RSASS, however, is unlocked slightly earlier, has higher damage at range, has a sniper scope, and provides a handy ghillie suit. Special Ops The RSASS is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The RSASS is as starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Resistance Movement with a silencer and a thermal scope without thermal capabilities, and an alternative weapon in the initial area of Fatal Extraction. Ozone also uses it with a silencer and a thermal scope in Kill Switch. Survival Mode The RSASS is available in Survival Mode at level 29 and costs $2000. The RSASS is not good past the medium troops, due to its inability to kill in two shots at that point, although the player can attach an ACOG Scope on it, and when paired with Quickdraw, it can be used as a decent weapon for medium range use, because of its high damage, and high capped rate of fire. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope — Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer — Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor — Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags — Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope — Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom — Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Hybrid Sight (Campaign only). Proficiency *Kick — Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact — Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments — Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus — Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed — Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability — Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery RSASS_MW3.png|The RSASS. RSASS Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the RSASS. RSASS Reload MW3.png|Reloading the RSASS. RSASS Third Person MW3.png|The RSASS in third person. Campaign Trailer RSASS MW3.jpg|RSASS in the Redemption Trailer. RSASS Blood Brothers MW3.png|The RSASS in "Blood Brothers". Spetsnaz Soldier RSASS Resistance MW3.png|A Spetsnaz Sniper with the RSASS. RSASS Hybrid Sight MW3.png|The RSASS with an Hybrid Sight as seen in "Eye of the Storm". Demonstration Trivia *The RSASS has the logo engraved on the left side of the gun, similar to the ACR 6.8 and the MSR. *The RSASS has an unfolded bipod, and the selector switch is always on safe. *It's the only sniper rifle able to use the Hybrid Sight, although it is only seen in campaign. *When prone with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, only the top half of the sensor is visible. *In Resistance Movement, the RSASS uses the thermal scope reticle, but does not have thermal capabilities, similar to a thermal sight in multiplayer when an EMP is active. *The RSASS has the largest magazine size among all of the sniper rifles in the Call of Duty series, at 20 rounds. *In "Eye of the Storm", picking up the RSASS found just after destroying the BTR, the total remaining RSASS ammunition will decrease. Swapping back to the dropped weapon, then picking up the RSASS again, will decrease the remaining ammunition further, until eventually there is no ammo left. *In "Blood Brothers", Yuri starts out the assassination with a regular RSASS. However, when he looks up from his rifle before the explosion, the RSASS is equipped with the Hybrid Sight and a silencer. The RSASS also uses the AS50's firing sound. *In Yuri's flashback, it is possible to see a Silenced RSASS leaning on an ammo crate. ru:RSASS Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles